Super Titan
by ImmaSupa Stargirl
Summary: What happens when everyone's favorite blond powerhouse of Krypton joins the Titans?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Justice League. Both belong to dc comics.**

 **CHAPTER ONE: Titans meet Girl of Steel**

Sirens blared behind the lumbering giant as he ran forward, ignoring the police cars entirely. For the one known as Cinderblock, these vehicles were nothing more than obstacles, waiting to be moved.

The stone goliath had had an eventful night indeed. Slade, his armored, mysterious boss, had ordered him to obtain an item from the Museum of Historical Artifacts, a peculiar and supposedly cursed helmet. Cinderblock didn't know what it was, but he took care not to damage it as he rampaged through Jump City, seemingly unstoppable.

Policemen fired at him with negatively charged laser guns (Ion Guns). The beams of energy did nothing more than annoy the stone humanoid. Cinderblock disposed of the gnats by using a white Mustang as a thowing projectile, knocking all the officials on their backs, out cold.

Other officials soon joined the fray. One leapt onto Cinderblock's back, trying to choke him, as another rushed in with a bull tackle. Even more annoyed, Cinderblock swatted the foolish policeman away with his free arm (The other was holding a duffelbag with the Helm), and grabbed the other officer by the scruff of his neck, and tossed him aside.

Cinderblock rammed his rock-solid body through a barricade of officers, police cars, and even some innocent bystanders, in an attempt to get away from the gnats following him. NO ONE must seem his reach Slade's hideout.

To his luck, the stone behemoth's pursuers halted their capture attempt. Unfortunately, Cinderblock overheard one of the officers requesting the aid of the Teen Titans, the do-gooder brats who defeated him last time. Wasting no more time, Cinderblock jumped high, leaping over a considerable distance in order to get to Slade quickly.

Cinderblock continued his bounding pace southward, until he stopped near an abandoned warehouse. Feeling he was safe from the Titans for now, He reached into the duffel bag to inspect the stolen helm, and see that no damage came to it.

"Hey Cinderblock, Trying to search for family in that museum?"

The stone goliath turned his head at the direction of the speaker, but he already knew whom it was.

Standing no less than 20 yards away were the five members of the Teen Titans. The leader Robin, mask covering his eyes, yellow cape billowing in the western wind, observing the stone behemoth. To his left, the extraterrestrial girl, Starfire, her Starbolts already glowing in her fists. To Robin's right was the metal hybrid, Cyborg, Whose robotic eye was fixed on Cinderblock and his dark face painted into a smirk. To the machine man's right was the half-demon, the telekinetic Raven, glaring darkly from under her hood at Cinderblock. Lastly, To Starfire's left, the green-skinned shapechanger, Beastboy, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Cinderblock glowered at the fivesome; He did not need nor want to deal with these superheroes right now.

"So, Cinderblock," Robin started, "Enjoy your walk around town? Maybe you'd like to mingle with the walls in your cell?" He asked. The rocky behemoth growled in response.

"Well, what's it going to be? Are you going to come quietly?" Robin asked.

"And please say you don't." Cyborg added.

Cinderblock responded with another roar. Not taking any more of the Titans' taunts, Cinderblock, with the duffelbag still in hand, charged with fist raised.

Cyborg was the first to move. With a flick of the wrist, his arm morphed into his Sonic Cannon, and fired the high-powered sonic blast at Cinderblock. The stone behemoth took the blast, but was repelled backwards. Robin intervened with an acrobatic kick to the face, knocking him back farther, but not getting Cinderblock to release the bag.

Strarfire struck next, firing a flurry of starbolts at the villain. This time, Cinderblock braced himself, letting the orbs hit his lower arm. Beast Boy charged in the form of a rhino, but Cinderblock was waiting. The stone goliath grasped Beast Boy's horn and casually tossed him aside. Cyborg entered in the morpher's place, shoulder-charging Cinderblock back.

Awaiting was Raven, who used her telekinetic powers to levitate a dumpster (With much strain, I ensure you) in preparation for a surprise attack. Cinderblock managed to fend off the half-metal teenager, and turned around.

BAM!

The dumpster knocks Cinderblock to the ground, finally getting him to loosen his grip on the duffelbag. Beast Boy, now in the form of a pterodactyl, caught it before it could touch the ground.

Furious, Cinderblock picked himself up, but was immediately greeted by Cyborg's hook punch. The metal titan continued to pound on him for three more minutes, before Cinderblock threw him clean off. Cyborg tried to charge again, but the stone goliath lifted the metal titan over his head. Surveying his opposition, He launched Cyborg right into Beast Boy, knocking him to the ground and once more sending the duffelbag skyward.

Starfire saw the sack holding the stolen item, and tried to retrieve it. Cinderblock (Though a bit slow in the head) second-guessed her, and grabbed her leg before she could get out of reach. He then spun around and threw her towards Raven, and the two female titans collided. The artifact then fell right into Cinderblock's rocky hands.

Robin, the only titan standing currently, ran towards the much taller villain. Robin leapt and delivered a front kick to the behemoth's face, knocking him back. Seeing where this was going, Cinderblock rammed his head into Robin's sternum, following up with a burly backhand, sending him earthbound.

As Robin groaned and rubbed his head to ease the pain, the annoyed golem then ripped out a nearby streetlight, and readied it to crush the Boy Wonder's skull...

...Only to find it no longer in his hands.

Both Robin and Cinderblock looked up to see that the streetlight was now in someone else's possession; a teenage girl floating in the air. She had an attractive physique, red lips that were curled into a wolfish grin, crystal blue eyes that beamed with confidence and blond hair that flowed gracefully in the wind. He attire included a short-sleeved white top that exposed her midriff, with a shield and 'S' symbol in the center, shirt blue skirt, ankle high red boots, and flowing red cape.

Robin immediately identified the newcomer.

"Supergirl?"

"Looks like you could use a hand there, bird boy?" the Kryptonian remarked with a grin before bringing her attention back to Cinderblock. She reared back the streetlight and swung it into the stone giant's face like a baseball bat. With enough speed and force applied into her swing, Supergirl sent the behemoth skidding into the street and carving a trench that stretched for 15 feet.

The rest of the titans made a recovery and charged back into battle.

Damaged, but not beaten, Cinderblock rose back to his feet and dashed at Supergirl, but Raven summoned a section of the asphalt to block the hit. The strip of concrete crumbled under the stone goliath's might, and he raised his free hand once more for a lethal blow.

BANG!

The vibrations of Cyborg's sonic cannon blast intercepted Cinderblock's punch, successfully repelling him. Beast Boy joined his cyber companion as he literally went ape and squared off in a test of strength. Cinderblock proved greater, and shoved him back. Raven aided her morphing friend with a sudden bombardment of paint cans, distracting the stone titan long enough for Beast Boy to pack a three-hook combo. Cyborg followed up with a second sonic blast, while Starfire added her starbolts into the mix.

Cinderblock however ignored the barrage as he continued to charge at his original target.

Supergirl turned briefly to grin at Robin.

"Watch this." she said simply and turned back to face the monster.

Supergirl stood her ground as the creature that was literally ten times her size and roughly eighty times her weight bore down on her. Cinderblock dived forward, attempting to squash the blond-haired teen with his rocky bulk, but was quite surprised when this did not happen.

Instead, Supergirl put up her hands and caught Cinderblock's full weight, holding the enormous brute over her head with no more effort, it seemed, than what it would take to hold up a pillow. With a flick of her wrists, Supergirl tossed Cinderblock lightly into the air in such a way that the giant flipped over and came back down, Supergirl catching him on his back and holding him up again.

Supergirl then used even more of her god-like Kryptonian strength and this time really threw Cinderblock high, a hundred feet or more. The girl of steel then took off from the ground in a blur and caught up with Cinderblock at the pinnacle of her ascent, flying around the beast's body so that she was directly above him and looked down into his concrete face.

Scowling in a way that would have made Batman proud, Supergirl put out her left hand, placing it on Cinderblock's shoulder next to where his collarbone would have been on a normal person. The girl then pulled back her right fist and punched Cinderblock right in the face with about a quarter of her strength. The stone monster plummeted faster than gravity's pull would normally have caused and smashed down right in the center of the street below.

The Titans all turned away, covering their heads with their arms to prevent dust from getting into their eyes. All turned to look at where Cinderblock had landed, in a crater about three times the size of his body and roughly ten feet deep. Incredibly, the stone monster opened his eyes and, with a great deal of effort, began to sit up again.

Suddenly, Supergirl landed with the force of a dropped industrial safe, planting both of her booted feet right into Cinderblock's torso. The creature collapses back with a loud grunt, but after a moment, attempted once more to rise, slowly lifting his head up and glaring with red eyes at the Kryptonian who had felled him. Supergirl lifted a single foot up off of Cinderblock's stomach, so that the bottom of her boot was pointed at Cinderblock's face.

"Just stay down." she said in irritation and kicked out, leaving the patter of her boot planted on Cinderblock's face and creating a crack that ran from the bottom right corner of Cinderblock's chin to the top left corner of his head. Cinderblock was finally out cold.

 **End of chapter 1. Next chapter, Robin introduces Kara Zor El to the Team.**

 **I'm totally new to this whole fanfiction story writing stuff and I hope to get the hang of it in time. I was inspired by the following crossover stories and their authors.**

 _ **Titan Shock**_ **by DinoJake,** _ **Ultimate Fairy**_ **by Ultimate10, _Ben 10: Unlimited_ by The Incredible Muffin, **_**The Ghostly Leaguer**_ **by TheWhiteTitan,** _ **The Ultimate Legend**_ **by Terrorking10, and** _ **The Omni Force series**_ **by NegaiFreak.**

 **And finally, credit to Edgar H. Sutter who inspired me with this idea. He'll be helping me with this story.**

 **Please review honestly and any advice you wish to give me feel free to PM me, I will take any help I can get.**

 **Btdubs, "Super Titan" is a working title, I'm open to suggestions.**


End file.
